


Quarantine Is Not For The Doctor

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The fam have gotten stuck in the Coronavirus lockdown, and the Doctor is not enjoying it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Quarantine Is Not For The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet about the fam in quarantine. Enjoy!

The Doctor was bored. She hadn’t meant to get stuck in quarantine, but she could’ve sworn the Coronavirus lockdown was meant to start a few weeks later. Maybe her landing had been a bit off. (If you asked her the Doctor would not admit to either of these things. She would instead insist that the Tardis had brought her to that specific date, and that there must be  _ some _ problem for her to solve. She wasn’t worried about the fam asking why there wasn’t a problem - something would turn up. Trouble seemed to follow the Doctor like a shadow.)

Whatever the reason, the Doctor, along with Graham, Ryan and Yaz, was stuck in Graham’s house - they had been there when the lockdown was announced, and the police were being a bit too serious about not leaving the house for the Doctor’s liking. It had been three days, and she’d already built a machine out of the contents of Graham’s ‘odds and ends’ drawer (she was still working out what it did - so far it made good toast and could sew on buttons), organised, disorganised, and reorganised the bookshelves, and been banned from the kitchen after a disastrous attempt at cooking (this regeneration got distracted too easily, which apparently leads to a lot of very burnt food). If the Doctor remembered her history correctly - and she was sure she did - this quarantine lasted another three months. The thought was almost enough to make her scream.

The Doctor walked into the living room and flopped onto the sofa with a dramatic groan. The sofa was unfortunately not purple - it was a reddish brown colour, and it was well-worn and comfy. The Doctor had offered to make it purple (she was sure she could find a way to do it), but Graham had adamantly refused.

‘There’s nothin’ to do round ‘ere,’ she said.

Graham looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

‘’Fraid I ‘adn’t exactly stocked this place for an epidemic.’

‘Pandemic,’ the Doctor corrected, and Graham rolled his eyes slightly. The Doctor remembered that this was one of the social cues the fam had been trying to teach her about, and bit back the rest of her explanation.

She was about to get up and see what Yaz and Ryan were up to when they burst in, grinning excitedly.

‘Look what we found!’ Yaz exclaimed, holding up something white and plastic, but before the Doctor could guess what it was Ryan said, ‘It’s my old Wii!’

The Doctor was sure she’d misheard.

‘I’m sorry, your old  _ what _ ?’

‘My old Wii,’ Ryan repeated, and then Yaz suddenly realised what it was that had the Doctor looking so confused.

‘It’s a kind of video game system,’ she explained, half laughing and looking proud at knowing something the Doctor didn’t, ‘and we were thinkin’, it’s probably best known for this game, Wii sports. Obviously we can’t get out of the ‘ouse, but it’s still a good idea to exercise, and we can do all sorts of sports on it.’

The Doctor leapt off the sofa.

‘How do we play?’

She grinned to herself as Ryan plugged the device into the TV. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
